


Reminders

by EmonyDeborah



Category: Cheers (TV), Frasier (TV)
Genre: AU, Backstory, Episode Tag s05e18 Bad Dog, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lilith is pregnant, Louis Pascal, Roz is pregant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/pseuds/EmonyDeborah
Summary: Roz is bewildered by Lilith's reaction to the attempted robbery at Café Nervosa, and discovers more than she bargained for.AU, Frasier and Lilith are still married and live in Seattle.





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Mention but very little description of past sexual assault.

“And now, a word from our sponsors.” Frasier pulled a disc out of the stack and slid it into the player, then shifted his headphones off his ears. “Roz, are you sure you’re all right?” Roz’s head snapped up, and Frasier mouthed an apology when he saw she was taking a call. She’d been pale and jumpy all afternoon, ever since the incident in Cafe Nervosa. But she pursed her lips and nodded, and Frasier gave her a small smile as she put her call on hold.

She pressed a button and her voice crackled over the speakers, “Hey, Frasier, this lady is calling about what happened at the coffee shop.” There was the slightest waver in her voice, but she plowed on and Frasier didn’t point it out. “Do you want to take it?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Frasier said after considering for a moment. “No one got hurt, there’s no need to panic anyone.” Roz nodded and picked up the phone again to end the call. “Wait-Roz, how did she hear about it?” Roz nodded and pointed at the phone, and Frasier waited as she asked.

“She saw it on the news,” Roz said after a moment. Frasier frowned, but shrugged and started situating himself to continue the program.

“Ten seconds,” said Roz, and Frasier gave her a thumbs-up.

“Hold on!” Frasier exclaimed, his hands frozen in midair on the way to his headphones. “I need to call Lilith, if she’s seen the story she’ll be worried out of her mind-”

“Call her after this segment, you’re on in three, two-” Roz pushed some buttons on her console, and the ON AIR sign flickered on over Frasier’s head. Frasier shoved his headphones back on.

“Well, Seattle, before we continue I’d like to make a quick announcement.” Roz frowned and mouthed “ _What?”_

“We just received a call regarding an incident earlier this afternoon, an attempted robbery at a coffee shop. I would like to assure you, Seattle, that no one was injured, and the suspect was later apprehended. Everything is just fine,” he said soothingly, only really caring about one listener.

Roz raised her eyebrows, but Frasier waved her off. “And now, on with the program. Hello caller, I’m listening.”

The rest of the show went on without a hitch. Frasier attempted to reach Lilith on her cell phone during a commercial break, but she didn’t pick up.

“How is Lilith?” Roz asked as he closed his phone, his brow furrowed in concern. “Does she still have morning sickness?”

“Oh, not much,” Frasier said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “But she’s had an unnatural craving for garlic.”

“Garlic?” Roz wrinkled her nose. “I get sick just smelling the stuff now.” Frasier grimaced sympathetically.

“Well, so does she.” Roz tilted her head, frowning. “Lilith is allergic to garlic,” Frasier explained, and Roz snorted on a sip from her water bottle. Frasier rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, go on and say it. The vampire woman is allergic to garlic.” Roz made a valiant attempt to stifle her laughter, but her whole body was shaking from the force of it. “Ha ha,” Frasier deadpanned. “Don’t we have a show to do?”

“Yeah, you’re on in five-” Roz was overcome by giggles, or perhaps pregnancy induced hysteria, but either way she finished the countdown on her fingers and flicked the switch.

“Hello caller, I’m listening.”

Roz managed to pull herself together soon enough, and she and Frasier finished the show without any further mention of garlic or the pale women allergic to it.

“Good afternoon, Seattle, and good mental health,” Frasier said, and the ON AIR sign finally dimmed. “I’m going to call Lilith again,” he said as Roz began to gather her purse and coat.

He dialed and held his phone up to his ear, rolling his eyes when he heard the door open and slam shut behind him. “Bulldog, if you wouldn’t mind I’m trying to make a-Lilith?” He had turned to find his wife pressed back against the door, her chest heaving. Frasier stared at her for a moment, taking in her ashen face and trembling hands, before coming to himself and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Lilith,” he said softly, “are you all right?” More alert now, he scanned her again, eyes roving up and down and over her baby bump. There was no outward sign of injury, not that he had expected any. He knew what had put her in this state, but he’d been hoping she wouldn’t find out about the robbery until he could tell her in person.

“A gun,” she gasped. The door open behind him and Frasier glanced back, but it was only Roz, watching Lilith with concern. “A man with-a gun.”

“I know, dear,” Frasier said, keeping his voice carefully even. “But no one was hurt, everything is all right.” Lilith blinked up at him, her eyes wide and round. Resisting the urge to rush forward and envelop her immediately, Frasier forced himself to take two slow steps and gently draw her into his embrace.

She was stiff and unresponsive for a moment, but Frasier just rubbed soothing circles into her back until she snaked her shaking arms up around his neck. “I’m all right,” Frasier murmured into her ear, and her knees buckled.

Frasier tightened his arms around her, and her fingers curled into his jacket, clutching him as close as she could. She was trembling so violently she was almost vibrating, and Roz edged around them to raise her eyebrows at Frasier, half-reaching for Lilith but looking unsure of what to do.

“This whole thing has brought up some rather traumatic memories,” he said in a low voice.

“Oh-what happened?” Frasier opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say, but was interrupted by the door flying open with a bang. He instinctively squeezed Lilith closer, to the point where her stomach was starting to get in the way.

“Bulldog!” he hissed. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” Lilith hadn’t reacted to the noise, but Frasier started massaging her neck, hoping it would stop her shaking.

“Hey, I’m running late!” Bulldog said defensively, hoisting his equipment onto the table. “Whoa, hey, who is this?” His eyes lit up as he deliberately dragged his gaze up Lilith’s calves to the back of her head, not seeming to notice or care about her obvious distress.

Roz’s purse made a very satisfying thud as it collided with Bulldog’s shoulder. “Sit down, Bulldog,” she growled. “Frasier, we gotta-”

“Yes, I know,” Frasier agreed. “Lilith, we have to go outside, now let’s go-” He loosened his grip by a fraction, but Lilith didn’t seem to have heard him; her hold on him tightened as he attempted to let go of her. Bulldog scooted around them with an irritated huff, shooting a wounded look at Roz as he set himself up for his show.

Roz opened the door and tugged on Frasier’s sleeve, jerking her head outside.

“Right, uh-” Frasier hesitated, deliberating, before shrugging and hooking an arm under Lilith’s knees.

Roz blinked as Frasier edged sideways through the door, Lilith curled up against his chest and still clinging to him. “I guess that’s one way to do it,” she said, softly shutting the door behind her. “Isn’t she heavy with the-you know-” She gestured vaguely to her own prominent stomach, but Frasier shook his head as he strode down the hallway, glancing around for a chair.

“No, she’s as light as ever-here we are.” He carefully deposited Lilith in a chair against the wall, kneeling in front of her to gently pry her arms open. “Roz, could you get us some water?”

“Uh, sure, wait a second.” Roz dropped her coat and purse next to Lilith’s chair and darted down the hall to the water cooler.

“I’m not thirsty,” Lilith said in an undertone as Roz returned. Lilith’s already porcelain knuckles were a blinding white around Frasier’s hands, but he didn’t show any of his discomfort as he stroked her knuckles with his thumbs.

“For the baby, then,” he said. “It’s important that you stay hydrated.” Lilith’s mouth tightened, but she accepted the paper cup Roz was holding out to her.

“Thank you, Roz,” Frasier said mechanically, without looking up at her. Lilith took a small sip, then let go of Frasier’s hand with a deep breath. She blinked, and her eyes weren’t wide and staring anymore.

“I apologize for overreacting,” she said, looking down at her lap. “No one was harmed, I’m being ridiculous.”

“You are not being ridiculous,” Frasier contested immediately. “This is a perfectly normal reaction.” Lilith didn’t say anything, and Frasier seemed to deflate off of his moment of righteous anger. Lilith knocked back the rest of her water in one swallow and Roz took the cup back, glancing between her and Frasier and hoping someone would fill her in.

“I should go back to the lab, I’ll see you at home-” Lilith attempted to push past Frasier and out of her chair, but he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit back down.

“Lilith, I think I should take you home now,” he said. “I’ll call Daphne to pick up the children, and we can go straight back to the apartment.” He took her hands and leaned forward to look into her eyes. She met his gaze, and to Roz’s bewilderment, her bottom lip quivered once. She swallowed and gave him a jerky nod, and Frasier smiled gently in response.

He got to his feet and pulled Lilith up with him. She immediately pressed herself to his side, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “See you tomorrow, Roz,” Frasier said over his shoulder as they walked away toward the exit. “Good show today.”

“Yeah,” Roz said after a long pause. Neither of them heard her.

\---

“Oh, Roz, I’m so glad you’re all right!” Roz allowed Daphne to yank her into a tight hug, grateful for the moment of absolute security. Daphne’s hugs always made her feel small and protected, even though her stomach was now the size of a watermelon. “Are you feeling okay? Would you like anything?”

“I’m fine, thanks, Daphne.” Daphne let go in segments as she and Roz moved further into the apartment, as was her custom. First leaning away, then slowly unwrapping her arms, and then rubbing Roz’s arms for another moment before completely breaking away. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“What? Oh, no, I was just looking through some magazines,” Daphne said, hovering over Roz as she lowered herself onto the couch. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Roz chuckled grimly, raising her eyebrows at Daphne’s concerned expression. “I guess you heard about what happened.” Daphne grimaced and sat down, far more gracefully than Roz had managed.

“It’s been on the news all day, ‘Local Radio Personality Stops Shootout.’” Daphne smiled for the first time, a weight seemed to have lifted off her shoulders. “I wouldn’t have pegged Bulldog for the heroic type, but it was really amazing what he did, wasn’t it?” Roz shrugged. She’d been similarly enamored all afternoon, but spending ten seconds in Bulldog’s presence had luckily broken the spell.

“He’s still the same Bulldog,” she said, pursing her lips. “You wouldn’t believe how he talked to Lilith today.” Daphne frowned curiously as Roz readjusted herself on the sofa cushions. “Okay, so, he waltzed in, saw a woman crying in her husband’s arms, and immediately started hitting on her!” Daphne blinked, taken aback.

“Dr. Sternin was crying?” Roz hesitated.

“Well, now that you mention it, no, she wasn’t. But she was obviously upset, and all Bulldog could think about was his-” Roz broke off, distracted by Daphne’s expression. She swallowed, suddenly wishing Daphne would give her another hug.

“Did you see her after she and Frasier got home?” she asked, and Daphne nodded.

“She was acting a bit odd-odd for her, anyway-but I didn’t want to pry.” Roz raised her eyebrows, and Daphne blushed at her obvious disbelief. “Well of course I _wanted_ to pry, but it wouldn’t have been very polite, now would it?” Roz huffed in annoyance, too anxious to laugh as she normally would.

“What do you think is up with her?” she asked. “Frasier said something about the robbery bringing up ‘traumatic memories’-” Roz stopped and instantly knew she’d struck upon a tense subject.

Daphne’s mouth clicked shut, she nonchalantly grabbed her magazine off the coffee table and opened it, presumably to wherever she’d left off.

“I don’t know,” she said in an airy voice. Roz rolled her eyes.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying,” Daphne said, her pitch climbing. Roz watched her for a moment, then eventually sighed, unwilling to wait her out.

“Daphne, your magazine is upside-down.” Daphne stiffened. She glanced up at Roz over the edge of her magazine, smiling sheepishly at her raised eyebrows. She let the magazine collapse into her lap, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Now tell me what you know,” Roz demanded, and Daphne flinched.

“It’s private,” she pleaded. “If Dr. Sternin wanted you to know, I’m sure she’d tell you.”

“Yeah, well, she hasn’t told me, and she won’t have to,” Roz said, and Daphne frowned warily.

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to.” Daphne shrank back, wringing her hands. “Oh, come on, Daphne. Why is Lilith acting like this?” Daphne bit her lip and Roz let her stew for a moment, shifting again to take some of the pressure off her back. Three, two…

“Oh, all right,” Daphne said, glancing around guiltily. “But I’m only telling you so you can help take care of her.” Roz nodded dutifully. “Well, when they lived in Boston-”

The doorknob rattled, and Roz cursed inwardly as Daphne leapt up off the couch. “Mr. Crane! How is everyone upstairs?” Martin shrugged helplessly as he locked the door behind him.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “Oh, Roz, how’re you feeling? You okay?”

“Hey, Martin,” Roz grumbled, swinging her feet up onto Daphne’s cushion. “I’m fine.” Martin shuffled by, squeezing Roz’s shoulder on the way to his recliner.

“Good, that’s good,” he said, obviously preoccupied. Roz glanced up at Daphne, who avoided meeting her eyes.

“How’s Lilith?” she asked, hoping a direct approach would startle some information out of either of them.

“Pretty shaken up,” Martin said, not noticing Daphne’s panicked look. “You know, I have old marine buddies like her, fine for years until something happens to bring up all those memories.”

“What, you mean like-” Roz glanced back and forth between Martin and Daphne, hoping one of them would finish her sentence and ignoring Daphne’s silent plea to drop the subject. “-like PTSD?”

“No,” Daphne said firmly, her voice only slightly higher than normal. “Dr. Sternin does not have any disorders, it’s just-” She floundered for words as Martin twisted to stare up at her, too. “-well, wouldn’t you be upset if your husband was nearly in a shootout?”

“Armed robbery, Daph, not a shootout,” Martin interjected. “And fine, maybe she doesn’t actually have PTSD, but there’s definitely some post-traumatic stress happening.”

“Over what?” Roz demanded impatiently. Martin blinked, looking confused.

“Well, probably what happened with that crazy doctor-what was his name? Palmer?”

“Pascal,” Daphne mumbled, and Martin nodded.

“Yeah, that’s it-don’t you know about that?” Roz shook her head.

“Because it’s private,” Daphne said vehemently. “We shouldn’t even be talking about this.”

“But how am I supposed to help if she gets like that again?” Roz said. “It was scary, watching Lilith break down like that. How am I supposed to be open and sensitive and all that crap if I don’t know what’s going on?” Daphne narrowed her eyes in concern, and Roz forced her breathing back to a normal pattern as her heartbeat slowed

“Okay,” Martin said soothingly. “Okay, just-Daphne, could you hand me the phone?” Daphne obeyed without a word. Martin dialed, then put the phone on speaker. “Hey, Fras,” he said, and Roz collapsed back against the pillows. “How’s Lilith?” He was silent for a moment, then nodded and gave Daphne a small smile. “Good. Look, Roz is down here, and she wants to know about what happened with Pascal.” Martin listened for a moment before holding the phone out to Roz. “Here.”

“Hey, Frasier,” Roz said, somewhat bewildered. She raised her eyebrows at Martin, but he just shrugged.

“Hello, Roz,” Frasier answered. Something was off with his voice, it sounded tight, somehow. Roz wondered if he was talking through his teeth, like he did when he was upset. “Dad tells me you want to know about-” He paused. “-an incident in Boston.” Roz heard a murmur on the other end. “It’s Roz, darling,” Frasier said, his voice muffled enough that Roz could imagine him with his hand over his phone. There was another murmur, and now Roz could distinguish Lilith’s voice.

“What incident?” Roz held her breath as Frasier hesitated.

“The incident with Dr. Pascal, dear,” he explained quietly. There was a pause, and Roz strained her ears to catch Lilith’s next words.

“It’s because of my behavior at the station, isn’t it?”

“Well-” Frasier faltered, and Roz wished fiercely that she could see their faces.

“Tell her to come upstairs.” Roz’s eyes widened, she sent a shocked glance up at Daphne and Martin.

“Are you sure? Dad and Daphne can-”

“I’m sure.” Another pause, and then-

“Roz, could you come upstairs, please? Lilith and I would rather have this conversation in person.”

“Uh-” Roz slid her feet off the couch and struggled to her feet, stumbling into Daphne in the process. “Yeah, I’ll be right up.” She shoved the phone back into Martin’s hands and snatched her purse off the coffee table. “I’ll see you guys later,” she called over her shoulder as she waddled out the door.

\---

Roz liked Frasier and Lilith’s new apartment. Until recently, they’d lived on the nineteenth floor of the building. But with the baby on the way, their old three-bedroom apartment had been too small, so Frasier and Lilith had moved upstairs to the twenty-fourth floor. They were still in the midst of unpacking, but Roz was used to it by now, and was unfazed by the sight of the ungainly stacks of boxes piled against the wall that greeted her when Frederick Crane opened the door.

“Hi, Freddy,” she said, smiling down at the boy as he shut the door behind her. “Still unpacking?” She gestured to the stacks of boxes.

Two weeks ago the seemingly precarious positions of the boxes all over the apartment had caused her no small amount of stress, but Lilith had assured her, several times and in an increasingly obsessive tone, that the physics were sound. Frasier had given Roz a warning look when she’d asked in the first place, and at the manic, probably hormone-induced gleam in Lilith’s eyes she’d decided to drop the subject.

“Hi, Aunt Roz,” Freddy said, grinning brightly, and gave her a fleeting hug that Roz returned as well as she could. He was at the perfect height to hug her around her bump, and she wished he would hug her more. It was nice to feel the exact right size for something.

“Hello, Roz.” She looked up, her smile fading as she remembered why she was here. Frasier was standing up from the couch, his hands in his pockets and a tense smile on his face.

“Hi, Frasier. Where’s Lilith?”

“Down here,” a nasal voice said from somewhere just out of sight. “On the couch.” Roz rounded the arm of the Crane’s enormous couch and found Lilith spread across two of the wide cushions. Katie was curled up next to her, her head on Lilith’s shoulder.

“Hi, Lilith,” said Roz. “Hi, Katie.” Lilith huffed in annoyance, but Katie smiled at her. Frasier and Lilith were the only people who called her Katrina.

“Hi, Aunt Roz. The baby is moving.” Roz grinned and maneuvered herself down onto the couch near Lilith’s feet.

“Really? Is it an arm, or a leg?” Katie paused, one small hand roving over Lilith’s stomach.

“I think it’s a foot,” she said, her brow furrowed seriously.

“I think you’re right,” Lilith said, stroking Katie’s dark, curly hair. “Frederick?”

“Yes, Mom?” Freddy stepped away from a stack of boxes, looking completely innocent and not like he’d been trying to pry one open that said ‘LILITH-CHILDHOOD’.

“Take your sister and help her alphabetize her books.”

Roz stifled a laugh at Freddy’s excitement as he said, “Okay! Come on, Kat.” Katie rolled off the couch and scampered after her brother as he darted back to her new room.

Lilith watched after them for a second, until Katie’s curls whipped around the corner and out of sight. She shifted back on her cushions, pushing herself into more of a sitting position. Frasier sat on the recliner, leaning his elbows forward on his knees and orienting his body toward Lilith.

“So,” Roz said, awkwardly breaking the silence. She’d been exceedingly curious about Lilith’s behavior all afternoon, and determined to root out the cause of it. But glancing between Frasier and Lilith-he looked somewhere between angry and anxious, and she was completely passive-Roz felt a flicker of trepidation. Whatever had happened, it now occurred to her it must have been a truly dreadful experience for Lilith to still be feeling it now, at least five years later.

She cleared her throat. “So what happened?” Lilith and Frasier glanced at each other. “All I know is that there was a crazy doctor involved somehow.”

“Pascal.” Frasier practically spat the word out, clenching his hands together in front of him. “The slimy, weaselly bastard-”

“Frasier,” Lilith said softly, cutting him off. He closed his mouth and swallowed, looking ashamed. Lilith turned to Roz. “Dr. Pascal was an associate of mine. Nine months before we moved to Seattle, he attempted to seduce me.” She paused and bit her lip. “He did not react respectfully to my refusal.” Frasier scoffed, muttering darkly, and Lilith gave him a look. “The bruises have long healed, but-” Lilith sat up completely and swept her hair off her right shoulder. “-this remains.” She pulled her sweater half off her shoulder, tilting her head to give Roz a clear view of her neck.

“What am I supposed-” Roz gasped, her hands flew up over her mouth. It had taken a moment for her eyes to distinguish it from the rest of Lilith’s skin, but there was an oval of silvery-white marks on the section between her neck and her shoulder. “Oh my-those aren’t-are those-?”

“Bite marks,” Lilith said frankly. Roz stared for a minute, then blinked and dragged her eyes away, looking up to meet Lilith’s gaze.

“Did you get away?” she asked, lowering her voice so the kids wouldn’t hear. Lilith’s mouth twitched, tightening momentarily at the corners.

“I did,” she said stiffly. “I ran.” She rubbed her belly absentmindedly, one hand supporting protectively underneath.

Roz felt sick. She wanted to run, she wanted to cry, she wanted to throw up. But the relentlessly pragmatic part of her pricked at her mind, pointing out that as horrible as what Lilith had told her definitely was, it didn’t explain her reaction to the attempted robbery.

Neither Frasier nor Lilith seemed to sense her inner turmoil, Frasier was examining Lilith’s face and Lilith was staring at nothing, a slight crease in her forehead. Roz took a deep breath.

“So then what happened?” Lilith blinked, coming back to herself.

“I took a cab to Cheers to find Frasier,” she said, glancing at him.

“He followed her,” Frasier said darkly, and Lilith’s hands twitched. The anger immediately drained from Frasier’s face, he leapt off the recliner and planted himself next to Lilith, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and shifting so she could lean back against him.

“He did,” Lilith said. “He demanded at gunpoint that I accompany him to his EcoPod.”

“His what?” Roz regretted the question instantly. Now far from curiosity, she just wanted Lilith to finish the story. Amazingly, Frasier did not seem to be in the mood for long-winded explanations.

“A self-contained bunker,” he said, and Roz didn’t pursue the subject.

“While Frasier and I distracted Pascal, other patrons of Cheers surrounded and subdued him,” Lilith continued. She covered Frasier’s hand with her own, gripping it tightly. “He was later arrested.”

“Is he still in prison?” Roz asked, and she paled when Lilith shook her head.

“He pleaded insanity and was sent to a mental institution,” she explained. “I don’t know where he is now.” She took a deep, shuddering breath, and Frasier kissed her temple, rubbing her arm with his free hand.

Lilith leaned her head back against Frasier’s shoulder and closed her eyes, drawing in another deep breath and letting it out slowly. Roz scrutinized her face, trying to decide where to fit this new piece into the puzzle that was Lilith Sternin-Crane. She’d known for years that Lilith was shy, bordering on antisocial, but with this new knowledge she was able to look back on interactions she’d found innocuous at the time, just characteristic of Lilith’s reclusive nature.

Lilith’s slight panic whenever anyone flirted with her or touched her without her consent, how quickly and sometimes rudely she always ducked out of those conversations, Roz realized it hadn’t just been embarrassment. And Lilith never talked about her male colleagues; once Roz had asked her if she worked with any cute doctors and Lilith’s utter incomprehension had been answer enough.

“Well,” Roz said quietly, and Frasier looked at her over Lilith’s head. “Thanks for telling me.” Lilith opened her eyes, and studied Roz’s expression. Roz shrank a little, sensing Lilith’s gaze penetrating straight into her. It was never a comfortable sensation, having those brown eyes focused exclusively and intensely on her, she always felt that no matter how confident she was, whatever she’d accomplished in her life, Lilith didn’t see any of that. She only saw Roz.

Roz supposed it shouldn’t have been surprising that Lilith was good at reading people. But somehow, she always knew exactly when Roz needed to be seen, which was usually exactly when Roz didn’t want to be seen.

Like right now.

What else was she supposed to say? How could anyone respond to a story like that? She felt her brain running in circles, alternating between panic and false nonchalance and not offering any useful suggestions. She swallowed.

“Are you okay now?” she asked, and was astonished by Lilith’s small, answering smile.

“I will be,” she said. “Thank you, Roz.” Roz returned Lilith’s smile, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She tentatively reached out and laid her hand on Lilith’s knee.

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
